Choice
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Mana yang kau pilih antara dua orang ini? Orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang kau sayangi? Rewrite dari fanfic 'Aku rela'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Choice chapter 1

.

.

.

" Tenanglah Nak, saudaramu akan baik-baik saja."

Seorang wanita paruh baya sedang sibuk menenangkan anak kelas 4 SD yang sedari tadi menangis karena khawatir terhadap saudaranya. Dia mencoba membujuk namun tidak berhasil. Anak itu tetap menangis.

Wanita itu segera berdiri karena dia harus mengurus administrasi. dia menoleh ke arah anak itu dan merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anak itu.

" Sasuke,Basan mau mengurus administrasi. Bisa tidak Basan tahu siapa nama saudaramu itu?" bujuknya.

" S-Sai."

" Wakata. Siapa nama orang tuamu? Nanti biar Basan kasih tahu terus biar mereka kesini. Kamu ingat nomor teleponnya?"

Some years later...

ting...tong...ting...

_Untuk seluruh siswa kelas dua diharapkan untuk berkumpul di lapangan upacara. Sekali lagi untuk seluruh siswa kelas dua diharapkan untuk berkumpul di lapangan upacara_

Para siswa segera keluar menuju ke lapangan upacara dengan senang hati. Mereka bahkan berharap agar 'perkumpulan' itu menghabiskan waktu lama agar mereka melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhir alias langsung pulang setelah berkumpul.

Seorang siswa masih sibuk dengan soal-soal matematika. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang siswa berambut kuning yang sedang sibuk (pula) membujuknya.

" Ayolah Sasuke! Ayo kumpul. Apa kepalamu tidak pecah seharian ngerjain yang itung-itungan begitu? Tadi Fisika, sekarang matematika. Untung aja di SMP belum ada kimia," ujar siswa yang bernama Naruto itu. Yang dibujuk masih tidak bergeming.

" Sebentar lagi Dobe. Tinggal dua soal lagi. Kalo mau kumpul, kumpul aja. Nanti aku nanya pengumumannya sama kamu," ujar Sasuke.

" Itu namanya ga adil! Enak aja! Sini yang kumpul malah situ yang enak-enakan. Hey lihat! Sai juga kumpul tuh! Kamu ga mau kumpul?" ajak Naruto. Berharap agar Sasuke mau ikut berkumpul.

" Terus apa hubungannya denganku?"

" Ya... kan kalo Sai ada, disitu pasti ada kamu Teme!"

Sasuke memasang death-glare andalannya. Naruto mengkerut.

" Kau pikir aku sama Sai yaoi-an apa?!"

" Hehehe... gomen..."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sound-system yang sedang diatur equalizer-nya. Entah karena bagian bass yang terlalu tinggi membuat seluruh siswa menutup telinga gara-gara suara bising yang dihasilkan.

" Ayo, tugasku sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke. Mereka segera berjalan menuju lapangan upacara dan berbaris. Sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade segera berdiri di tempat yang lebih tinggi dan mengetuk mic yang telah dipegangnya.

Ngingg...ngungg...

Seluruh peserta (?) menutup telinga berjamaah...

Karena kesal akhirnya Tsunade mengambil toa.

" Perhatian seluruhnya...Hari ini hingga sabtu tidak diadakan aktivitas KBM dan..."

Belum selesai berbicara, pidato (?) Tsunade segera terpotong oleh ucapan anak-anak yang menunjukkan kalau mereka sangat bahagia. Tsunade naik pitam.

"Tolong dengarkan hingga selesai," pinta Tsunade-sama dengan senyum manis plus aura membunuh yang menguar di skitarnya. Seluruh siswa mulai diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Khusus kelas delapan,akan diadakan tes. Ini berhubung sekolah kita yang jarang mengikuti perlombaan di bidang akademik. Tes ini meliputi pelajaran matematika dan IPA. Peserta diseleksi hingga didapatkan juara di masing-masing bidang. Bagi yang terpilih diharuskan untuk mengikuti olimpiade MIPA yang diadakan oleh SMA Konoha," terang Tsunade-sama.

Sebuah tangan teracung.

"Ya! Kamu!"

"Hadiahnya apaan?" kata Kiba.

"Yang mendapat juara satu akan mendapat keistimewaan berupa masuk ke SMA Konoha tanpa tes dan langsung diterima."

Sasuke langsung menuju ke arah kembarannya yang sedang mengobrol tentang tes.

"Sai,matematika apa IPA?"

"IPA saja lah…"

"Kalau begitu kita saingan."

_ " _Kau memilih bagian IPA? Yah... kita benar-benar saingan nih..." ucap Sai dengan nada mengeluh. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba muncullah Naruto di antara mereka.

" YES! Kalian sama-sama milih IPA kan? Berarti aku ga ada gangguan soalnya aku milih matematika!" ucap Naruto. Sai memasang tampang berbisik namun suaranya terdengan oleh Naruto.

" Sasu, memang kita nanya ya?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Naruto 'terbakar'.

" Awas kau Sai!"

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Tes pertama berjalan lancar. Pengumuman mengenai siapa yang akan lolos dalam babak pertama ini akan diberitahukan pada jam terakhir.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk mengisi daftar panitia tidak bisa fokus karena itu. Pikirannya melayang mengenai babak pertama. Karena 'tidak kuat', akhirnya Naruto meminta ijin kepada pembina OSIS untuk ke kamar mandi.

Dia memang ke kamar mandi tetapi setelah itu dia segera melihat ke arah papan pengumuman. Dan matanya terbelalak melihat deretan nama yang lolos pada seleksi babak pertama mata pelajaran matematika.

" Hey! Cepat kunci pintunya! Apa kau mau ruang OSIS kita kebobolan?"

" Iya iya, ini ku kunci!"

Suara-suara itu tidak membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan. Dia masih berusaha mencari namanya yang (dengan penuh harap) terselip di tabel itu. Dan akhirnya ketemu!

Baru saja dia bahagia, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

" Hey Naruto. Sedang apa?" tanya salah seorang rekan sesama pengurus OSIS. Sai.

" Hey Sai! Kau ini bagaimana sih! Masak kedua mata pelajaran kau embat semuanya!" cerocos Naruto. Sai hanya memasang tampang tak percaya. Sedangkan Naruto sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk namanya di papan pengumuman.

" Noh! Lihat! Namamu ada di dua mata pelajaran!" ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang baru saja menghampiri mereka juga melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dia memandang Sai.

" Kupikir kau cuma fokus ke satu bidang. Nyatanya..."

" Haishhhh... perasaan soal-soal matematikanya sulit-sulit deh. Kok aku bisa masuk ke seleksi babak ke-dua?" tanya Sai seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Sulit sih memang sulit. Tapi jawabannya kan ketemu!" ucap Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

" Enggak tuh," jawab Sai dengan mulai memasang tampang horror di depan Sai dan Sasuke. Yang ditakuti, biasa saja.

" Jangan-jangan kamu minta bantuan teman tak kasat matamu itu ya? Hayo ngaku..." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

" Enak saja! Biar kuberi tahu ya! Aku cuma ngitung kancing baju buat ngisi nomor yang masih kosong!" ucap Sai agak tersinggung. Dia tidak terlalu suka mengenai 'sisi gelapnya'.

" He?!"

Naruto memandang Sai tak percaya. Dirinya yang beberapa hari lalu belajar dengan keras dikalahkan oleh Sai yang 'bermodalkan' kancing baju. Tentu saja, peringkat pertama di babak itu adalah Sai dan peringkat kelima adalah Naruto.

Naruto segera memasang wajah ancaman pada Sai.

" Lihat saja Sai, aku bakalan ngalahin kamu!" ucap Naruto seraya berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS. Yang diancam malah cengo.

" Hey Naruto, bukannya jalan keluar sekolah itu kesini? Ngapain kesana?" tanya Sai seraya menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang dituju oleh Naruto.

" Aku mau ambil tas. Tasku masih ada di ruang OSIS," jawab Naruto.

" Oh... jadi tas tanpa majikan itu punya kamu? Kirain punya siapa. Oh ya, mendingan kau segera berlari menyusul Kiba yang ada di tempat parkir. Soalnya Kiba yang bawa kunci ruang OSIS," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum.

" He?!"

Naruto segera berlari menuju ke tempat parkir sedangkan kedua penghuni yang masih tersisa hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

Akhirnya ujian babak ke dua telah tiba. Naruto bersusah payah dan berharap agar bisa mengalahkan Sai. Namun di minggu berikutnya...

.

.

Setelah upacara bendera,anak-anak kelas delapan B tidak langsung duduk di depannya namun mereka berdiri mengelilingi dua anak yang sedang membuka bungkusan yang masing-masing berisi hadiah untuk juara satu di bidang IPA dan Matematika.

"Whoa… kamu dapat buku yang sama denganku Sai! Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Sudah dapat buku paket MTK buat kelas 3, kamu dapat buku yang laen…. Aduh!" Naruto segera menghentikan komentarnya ketika jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"Kalo enggak gimana caranya ngebedain mana yang yang juara satu sama dua," seru gadis bercepol dua yang menyukai sastra Cina, Tenten.

"Tapi.. kalo ngomong jangan bonus jitakan dong!" seru Naruto seraya mengusap-usap bagian atas kepalanya yang masih panas.

Seisi kelas tertawa atas sikap Naruto.

...

Hari yang telah dinantikan telah tiba. Para perwakilan dari SMP Ottogakure sedang berdiri di depan gerbang SMA Konoha. Pujian pertama kali terdengar dari Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat ke arah yang tidak jelas.

"Woah,ternyata sekolahnya gedhe banget dah!" seru Naruto .

"Bisakah derajat norak kamu dikurangi?" kata Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang gerbang sebuah sekolah yang bertuliskan 'SMA Konoha'

"i-iya Naruto-kun. Malu-maluin," kata Hinata.

"Bahkan Hinata mengetahui kalo kamu norak,"ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara(?) dari loudspeaker yang menyuruh agar para peserta segera menuju ruang yang telah ditentukan.

Sai satu ruangan dengan Naruto. Dia mendapat bangku nomor dua dari belakang. Sedangkan Naruto, dia tidak mengurus.

Para panitia akan datang lima menit lagi. Sai duduk dengan gelisah. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengikuti IPA tapi kenapa matematika? Bagaimana kalau dia kalah? Ah,masa bodoh.

Diliriknya bangku kosong di depannya. 'Penghuni'-nya belum datang. Diliriknya lagi ke bagian kanan bangku kosong. Oh, ada rambut duren berjalan *author di ke-plakk*.

Saking 'konsen'-nya kea rah Naruto. Sai tidak tahu kalau bangku di depannya sudah ada panghuninya. Ketika menghadap kea rah depan,matanya bertemu dengan cewek berambut pink yang menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Sai 'terpana' dengan senyumnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Sai segera kembali ke sikapnya yang semula ketika para panitia memasuki ruangan.

' Ayo Sai! Fokus! Fokus ! dan fokus! Cewek itu lain kali saja. Sekarang yang dipikirkan adalah nama sekolah!'

Sai berkali-kali memejamkan kedua matanya agar bayangan mengenai siswi yang berada di depannya segera menghilang.

….

Seluruh peserta olimpiade keluar dari aula pukul 17.00 setelah menerima pengumuman untuk datang lagi ke SMA Konoha seminggu lagi.

"Hah! Jam segini mana ada bus yang lewat. Bener-bener gak modal," kata Naruto seraya melempar pandangan ke arah siswa dari SMP lain yang naik mobil guru mereka.

"Sekolah kita kan lagi sibuk ngurusin siswa kelas Sembilan yang ikut PMDK," kata Hinata.

"Namanya juga Naruto, bisanya ngeluh," komentar Sai.

"Mungkin dia iri sama anak SMP lain yang diantar pake mobil sama gurunya sedangkan kita naik bis umum," tambah Sasuke.

"Ud-dah mendingan kita pulang aja. Keburu gelap," kata Hinata.

"Yuk… eh…itu ada satu yang lewat! Yuk kejar…" kata Naruto.

Merekapun berlari mengejar bis. Selang beberapa meter barulah bis itu berhenti dan mereka segera naik bis .

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Author's note:**

Ini versi tulis ulang dari fanfic aku rela. Buat yang udah baca pasti menemukan kesamaan *reader: emang sama!* disini. namun cerita bakalan berubah di bagian konflik. Jadi Cuma bagian orientasinya aja yang sama. Ada yang mau review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (-sama)

Choice chapter 2

Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat sedang sibuk mengetik proporsal yang ditugaskan kepadanya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger di ruang OSIS menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

'Pukul setengah empat saya akan kembali dan meneliti proporsal yang kamu buat, usahakan sudah ya,kalau bingung bisa cari di internet. Ini modem-nya. Bias install sendiri kan? '

Ucapan Iruka-sensei membuat Sai meneliti modem yang diberikan (lebih tepatnya dipinjamkan?) oleh salah satu Pembina OSIS di sekolahnya itu. 'ternyata masih baru!' gumamnya.

Karena penasaran, dicobanya saja modem itu. Kali ini dia bukan berselancar di internet karena ingin mencari contoh proporsal,tapi karena ingin mengetes modem guru Iruka.

'Wah,cepet juga. Lain kali aku rekomendasikan saja kepada Itachi-nii.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia segera membuka situs jejaring social dan membuka account-nya. Melihat kolom search di bagian atas, pikirannya melayang ke arah gadis rambut pink yang duduk di depannya waktu ikut olimpiade dulu.

'Sakura Haruno' gumamnya

Tangannya mengetik dengan cepat nama yang digumamkannya tadi. Tiba-tiba….

"Hey, maniak tekno! Ngapain jam segini pacaran sama laptop? Mending pulang en tidur,"kata Naruto. Sai segera meminimize jendela web yang dibukanya. Namun,takdir berkata lain. Naruto terlanjur melihat apa yang dia buka.

"Whoa! Bukannya ni cewek yang duduk di depan kamu waktu olim itu? Jadiin temen Sai!" kata Naruto seraya meng-klik link yang bertuliskan 'add as friend'.

"Jangan Naruto! Yah…."

Sai menghela nafas kecewa. Dasar Naruto….

"Loh? Kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka sama dia? Apa itu namanya? Oh ya, falling in love at first sight kan?"

"Ya bukan gini juga kali, Naruto. Kalau salah orang gimana? Tamatlah riwayatku," keluh Sai penuh kekecewaan sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia beralih menuju kumpulan buku-buku yang berserakan dan merapikannya.

"Jangan gitu dong! Jadi orang yang optimis ! eh lihat, pertemanannya di terima nih!"

Sai yang sedang sibuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba muncul kotak dialog.

Sakura : ini siapa?

Seringai jahil Naruto muncul.

Sai : aku Sai

Sakura :sudah tahu dari nama profilmu

Sai :kamu pernah ikut olim di sma konoha?

Sakura :iya, ini siapa sih?

Sai :aku anak yang duduk di belakangmu waktu di ruangan tes

Sakura : ya ampun1 ternyata namamu Sai. Salam kenal kalau gitu

Sai : iya.

Sakura : udah dulu ya. Lain kali kalo online jangan lupa chatting. Oke?

Sai : oke dah…

Naruto mengikik. Sai merasakan aura aneh yang menguar dari punggung Naruto. Jangan-jangan anak ini usil lagi..

"Dah ya,aku mau pulang dulu. Jaa ne.." kata NAruto seraya berlari keluar ruang OSIS.

Sai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dilihatnya akun-nya yang baru di-hack Nauto. Dilihatnya kotak dialog chatting antara dirinya dan….

Sakura Haruno?

1 detik…

2 detik….

"Naruto!"

Sementara itu….

Sasuke segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya ketika mendengar suara ramai dari arah teras rumahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian suara seseorang berusia seperempat abad memanggil namanya disusul suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang putra tertua di keluarga Uchiha sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Itachi

"Ada apa?" katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ya ampun… anak ini. Apa enggak kangen sama aku?" ucap Itachi seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Biasa aja kali."

Itachi hanya berdesah , itu tidak berlangsung lama. "Dimana si maniak organisasi itu?"

"Biasa. oSIS."

"o…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familiar dari arah teras rumah.

"Tadaima…"

"Okaeri. My little and lovely otouto," kata Itachi seraya berlari dengan niat memeluk adik keduanya itu.

"Kaa-san… tou-san…. Tolong aku.." kata Sai seraya berlari ke arah halaman rumah karena tidak ingin dipeluk oleh kakaknya.

"Itachi. Jangan seperti itu. Kalau kau mengejarnya terus kapan makan malamnya?" ucap Mikoto seraya tersenyum geli.

"Oh, iya iya," ucap Itachi seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sai duduk dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Itachi. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Aniki tertuanya memeluknya dengan brutal.

Mereka makan bersama.

Setelah selesai makan, Itachi menjalankan tugas yang sering dijalankannya ketika dia masih berada di rumah. Yaitu, cuci piring.

Sai yang mengingat salah satu kebiasaan Aniki tertuanya yang selalu membawa laptop kemana-mana segera menghampiri Itachi yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya.

"Nii-san,"panggil Sai. Itachi menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Pinjam laptop boleh tidak?"

"Buat apa?"

"Cari buku elektronik."

"Buku apa?"

"Pelajaran."

"Sama modem ga?"

"Yaiyalah Kak. Disini kan tidak ada Wi-fi."

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar maniak tekno ! padahal tinggal meminta uang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san atau malah kepada Itachi saja pasti diberi. Meskipun pekerjaan Itachi sebagai asisten dosen memang tidak seberapa sih penghasilannya. Memang dasar Sai yang terlalu mengedepankan prinsip ekonomi saja. Ck ck ck

Setelah selesai makan,Sasuke segera merebahkan diri di kamarnya. Diliriknya jam weker yang berdiri tepat di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Masih sore," gumamnya. Dia menjadi iri dengan apa? Ya karena di malam minggu ini Naruto berencana untuk berkencan dengan Hinata. Sedangkan dia ?tergeletak di atas ranjang sambil melihat sosok-sosok lain yang melayang-layang di atasnya bak komidi putar(?).Karena bosan dan takut mati gaya, Sasuke mencoba untuk membaca-baca buku pelajaran.

Hal itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena mengantuk, akhirnya dia pergi juga kea lam mimpi.

Malam berlalu dengan sangat cepat,setidaknya menurut Sai. Tugas yang menumpuk membuatnya harus kerja lembur. Sambil lembur begini enaknya buka situs jejaring sosial dan chatting dengan teman-teman.

Dilihatnya daftar teman-temannya di kotak chatting. What? Tidak ada? Sai hanya mengacak rambut frustasi. Oke, ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Siapa juga yang mau buka mata dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti Sai? Ujung-ujungnya Sai hanya menampar (?) dahinya sendiri. Oke, back to homework.. tiba-tiba….

'Tetteretterettttt….'

Suara terompet tiba-tiba muncul dari laptop milik aniki Sai. Sai, mau tak mau hanya berjingkat karena kaget. Nii-san … Nii-san….

Dilihatnya lagi aku jejaring sosial-nya. Oh, ada yang mau chatting ! buka ah..

Sakura Haruno….

Sai hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Sakura Haruno?

Sakura : met malem?

Sai : malem juga ? belum tidur nih?

Sakura : hehehe, tadi abis nonton film.

Sai : di bioskop?

Sakura : bukan, di rumah kok. Acara televisi.

Sai : oh, kirain

Sakura : kalau kamu sendiri ?

Sai : lembur tugas..

Sakura : oh…. Begitu?kalo boleh tahu. Kamu mau masuk ke SMA mana kalo udah lulus?

Sai : memangnya kenapa?

Sakura : ya kalo masuk SMA yang sama kan bisa ketemuan.. hehehe. Terus kenalan deh,,,

Sai : oh begitu.. maaf aku belum punya gambaran. Kalau kamu sendiri?

Sakura :ke SMA Konoha dong!

Sai : o…begitu

Sakura : udah ya… ngantuk nih.

Sai : ok

Sakura : good luck ya lemburnya….

Sai pun menutup kotak dialog chatting. Sebenarnya tugasnya sudah selesai ketika ngobrol dengan Sakura tadi. Sai segera mematikan laptop dan segera menuju ke berbaring, dia segera tidur. Dipasangnya alarm agar dia tidak terlambat bangun besok.

Kriiing….

Sai mengusa kedua matanya. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, dia segera menuju ke meja makan.

…..

Pagi-pagi sekali Sai terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera membersihkan diri. Karena telah terbiasa bangun pagi, yang namanya bangun siang itu sangat sulit bagi Sai. Dia segera berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke arah ruang makan. Dia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi yang sedang menikmati sarapan.

"Sai,kalau Sasuke sudah bangun, bilang saja kalau makanan ada di atas meja di dapur," ucap Mikoto. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke paling jago (?) dengan masalah bangun kesiangan.

"Iya, Kaa-san."

"Waduh! Jam segini belum bangun? Yang benar saja!" gerutu Itachi.

"Nii-san,bukankah kegiatan Sasuke di hari mingu memang begitu," sela Sai seraya mengambil tempat dan segera menikmati sarapannya.

"Hehehe. Iya sih. Tou-san, dua minggu lagi aku bakal kenalin Hana."

"Eh… si perawat cantik dari Inuzuka itu ya?"

"Ya. Kaa-san."

Sai hanya tersenyum simpul. Selera ayahnya yang seorang Dokter memang menurun kepada Itachi.

Setelah selesai sarapan,seluruh penghuni rumah meninggalkan rumah dengan berbagai alasan. Namun, disini hanya Sai yang tidak punya alasan untuk pergi. Sementara itu, Sasuke gelisah di kamarnya.

Flashback on

"Basan,jangan kesana. Disana ada makhluk yang nyeremin," kata seorang anak SD yang sedang memperingatkan pengasuh barunya.

"Mana? Tidak ada kok! Jangan mengerjaiku!"

"Beneran ! Sasuke juga bisa lihat kok. Iya kan Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak lihat!" kata bocah SD satunya dengan ketus dan segera menuju kamar.

"Lihat! Kembaranmu saja tidak lihat. Kamu mau membohongiku ya?"

"Sungguh! Enggak bohong! Jujur ."

Plakkk

"Huwe…."

"Sekarang masuk!"

Bocah itu menggeleng tidak mau.

"Kubilang masuk kamar!" kata wanita itu seraya menyeret bocah itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai ketika sampai di kamarnya.

"Diam sana !" katanya seraya pergi meninggalkan seorang bocah yang menangis sesenggukan. Dia merasa geram, ya geram ketika melihat bola mata onyx bocah itu mengingatkannya dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih memilih saudaranya dari pada dirinya.

Flashback off

Sasuke mulai mengigau. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai? Kamu kenapa?" kata Sasuke seraya menghampiri Sai yang sedang menanis sesenggukan. Namun, reaksi Sai jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Keluar ! keluar !" kata Sai seraya mendorong Sasuke unutk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tapi Sai…"

"Keluar!"

Brakkkkk

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar….

Esok harinya,Sai masih marah dengan Sasuke. Namun, hal tiu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sasuke melihat sosok gadis cilik berambut pirang yang menatap matanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertarik untuk menghampirinya sekedar untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Namun ketika sudah dekat, Sasuke menyadari bahwa dia telah berada di tengah jalan raya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya didorong ke arah trotoar.

Ckiiit….

Brukkkkk!

Sasuke masih mengolah kejadian di depannya. Dia masih melihat gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya dan kemudian, menghilang.

Sebuah mobil erhenti dan seorng wanita paruh baya yang menghampiri sosok bersimbah darah di sisi jalan. Sasuke segera menghampiri Said an menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Sasu… Ittai..Hiks….hiks…."

Sauke tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Namun, suara wanita oaruh baya mengagetkannya.

"Biar Basan gendong ke mobil. Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Hai!"

Di dalam mobil Sasuke memangku kepala Sai sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Sa-su-ke, hiks… hiks,,,"

Sasuke merasakan genggaman tangan Sai semakin mengerat.

"Sa-su-ke…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, hei Sasuke!"

"Huwa…!"

Sosok yang membangunkan Sai hanya menghela nafas melihat Sasuke yang masih shock.

"Mimpi apaan sih? Gila, jam segini masih bisa mimpi!"

Sasuke membuka mulut namun diurungkannya karena melihat wajah orang yang membangunkannya.

"Rahasia ," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh ya, makanan ada di meja dapur. Lebih baik kamu segera mandi."

"Aku sudah tahu ngapain di perintah."

"Ya sudah," kata Sai seraya berlalu menuju pintu. Namun suara Sasuke yang memanggilnya membuatnya membalikkan badan . Tanpa diduga, Sasuke memeluknya.

"Aku sayang padamu Sai. Aku janji akan melindungimu," kata Sasuke. Sai yang dipeluk hanya ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Eh?"

Sebuah janji yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sebuah janji….

Yang mudah untuk diucapkan namun terasa sulit unutk dilaksanakan. Bahkan jika didengar sekali lagi, terlalu berani…

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Yosh! Sekali lagi sama karena ini masih orientasi. Gomen kalau reader-sama udah gak sabar. Tapi untuk fanfic ini ceritanya bakalan mengalir dengan perlahan. Karena setiap chapter mengandung hints untuk chapter selanjutnya. Bahkan ada juga hints untuk endingnya lho! *ini perasaan kaya iklan undian aja o_O*….

Sekali lagi gomenasai….*sembah sujud dua rakaat(?)*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saja. Kalo punya Kasumi, Sai ga bakalan Kasumi

Kasih baju yang mengumbar aurat kaya gitu. Iya kalo perutnya sixpack, lha ini…*sewot*

Choice chapter 3

.

.

.

" Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sai yang masih dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa aneh, jarang sekali Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini. Terakhir kali Sai dipeluk oleh Sasuke saat itu…

" Gomenasai….."

" Eh? Sasuke! Jangan menakut-nakutiku!"

" Aku tidak berusaha untuk menakut-nakutimu. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas perlakuanku dari dulu hingga saat ini. aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku akan mempercayaimu," ucap Sasuke. Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke….. sasuke…..

" Sudahlah…. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu…. Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi…. Tidak baik terlalu terpancang pada masa lalu," ucap Sai.

" Tapi aku akan tetap meminta maaf. Mengingat waktu itu aku tidak meminta maaf padamu," ucap Sasuke. Sai menghela napas. Tak ada cara lain…

" Oke, kau kumaafkan dan kupegang janjimu. Jangan sampai melupakan janjimu itu. Ne?" ucap Sai dengan tersenyum. Sasuke membalas senyumnya.

" Oh ya, kau tidak ikut temen-temenmu yang katanya mau ke puncak itu ya?" Tanya Sai.

" Tidak," ucap Sasuke datar seraya berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sai hanya duduk-duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke yang berantakan. Dia menghela napas. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sebenarnya dia juga begitu….

" Kenapa tidak ikut? Fiuh…. Andaikata aku jadi kau pasti aku ikut. Aku tidak pernah ke puncak," ucap Sai frustasi. Dia segera merebahkan diri di kasur milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera mematikan lampu kamarnya dan suasana manjadi gelap. Mengingat jendela dan pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat.

" hua… gelap… tidur lagi…." Gurau Sai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Sai termasuk kategori 'survival'. Asal ada alas dan tempat, Sai bisa tidur dimana saja. Namun jika ada suara sedikit saja Sai langsung terbangun.

Sai menguap dan segera menyamankan diri di atas kasur Sasuke.

" Tidur saja sana. Memang kau tidur berapa jam sih tadi malam?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyisir rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam. Kadang dia merasa iri kenapa rambut Sai bisa jatuh lurus begitu. Sai menggeliat dan sekarang sedang sibuk memeluk guling. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal. Dan beberapa detik (lagi) dia terbangun karena kehabisan napas.

" Hoah! Tidak bisa tidur…." Keluh Sai. sasuke hanya menghela napas. Benar-benar bocah ini…

" Oh ya, tadi Naruto telepon. Katanya dia bareng waktu liat pengumuman pemenang olim. Kau besok ikut kan? Kan lagi vakum day…." Ucap Sai seraya berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

" Kurasa aku ikut saja lah. Daripada di rumah sama Aniki yang narsis begitu," ucap Sasuke. Sai terbangun dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Kupikir Itachi-nii bakalan pulang minggu depan. Eh malah besok. Mana aku ga ada persiapan lagi…."

" Persiapan buat apa? Bukankah tanpa persiapan pun dia bakalan datang juga ke sini," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap cerminan dirinya di depan kaca. Yang diajak bicara kembali merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

" Ya setidaknya apaan gitu kek… kan kita jarang ketemu lagi sama Itachi-nii….. masak pulang-pulang tidak disambut?" ucap Sai. sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau terlalu baik," komentar Sasuke. Yang dikomentari hanya tersenyum.

" Memang salah ya?"

…..

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah usai. Terlihat empat anak SMP Ottogakure yang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali tertawa lepas karena salah satu dari mereka ada yang suka bertingkah konyol maupun menyatakan lelucon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut duren *author dikepruks* alias Naruto.

"Akhirnya setelah berjuang dengan keras kita bisa masuk ke sini!" kata Naruto.

"Iya. Apalagi Sai," kata Hinata.

"Yaiyalah! Dia sih masuk tanpa tes!" Naruto manyun (?).

"Jangan begitu, juara dua sama tiga kan lebih diutamakan dari puluhan siswa yang mau mendaftar kesini. Lagian kita semua kan masuk tiga besar."

"Dan membuat SMP kita kembali dikenal," tambah Hinata. Yang lain hanya mengiyakan.

"Sejak dulu kan SMP kita ga dikenal. Mana ada sejarah sekolah kita pernah terkenal? Iya kan Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa tanya – tanya ke aku?" celetuk Sai dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bukankah setiap pengurus OSIS harus tahu sejarah singkat sekolah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Udah lupa."

"He…?"

"Itu kan waktu aku kelas satu sama dua. Jadi udah lupa."

"Astaga…. Kalau begituan aja lupa,kenapa pelajaran bisa pinter begitu?"

"Mana ku tahu…"

Tiba-tiba pundak Sai ditepuk dan ketika menoleh, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pink yang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Kamu Sai kan?"

"Eh… Sakura."

"Ga nyangka kamu masuk sini juga. Oh ya, selamat ya."

Naruto tiba-tiba nimbrung pembicaraan. "Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, jadi mendingan dimanfaatin saja."

"Oh… begitu. Kenalin, ini temenku namanya Ino," ucap Sakura seraya memegang tangan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu. Gadis itu terlihat malu-malu. Sai segera beralih kea rah teman-temannya dan memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Kenalin juga ini teman-temanku. Itu Sasuke,hinata dan temanku yang tukang nimbrung dan sok tahu ini namanya Naruto."

"Sai! Kau ini jangan buka aib dong!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang membuatku buka aib kan juga kamu," jawab Sai santai.

Mereka saling bersalaman. Ketika Ino bersalaman dengan Sai, rona merah menyelimuti kedua pipinya. Sai melihat hal itu malah tidak sadar apa artinya.

"Eh? Pipi kamu kenapa merah? Kepanasan ya?" tanya Sai.

Naruto langsung ngakak sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum yang membuat Ino semakin malu.

"Hei Ino, menurutmu siapa yang paling ganteng? Sai apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Em…. Siapa ya?" kata Ino seraya melihat Sai dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Pasti Sasuke," jawab Sai.

"Iya. Sasuke," jawab Ino yang membuat Naruto ngakak (lagi).

"Ternyata rasa pesimis mengurangi kadar kegantengan. Hahahahaha," kata Naruto di sela-sela tawanya.

"Dan sikap tertawa yang buruk juga mengurangi kadar harga diri dan rasa malu di depan umum," kata Sasuke berkomentar pedas yang ditujukan pada Naruto.

"Wah, Sasuke! Sai,kembaranmu ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Ino sesekali melirik kea rah Sai. 'Tampan juga dan tidak kalah dengan Sasuke' katanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya kalau disuruh memilih, dia pasti akan memilih Sai yang lebih banyak ekspresinya daripada Sasuke.

"Ayo ke papan pengumuman. Kelasnya udah dibagi tuh," kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung blushing dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mereka pacaran ya? Mesra banget," kata Sakura sweatdrop melihat Naruto yang aktif dan Hinata yang…. Yah…. Begitulah.

Di depan papan pengumuman….

"Whoa… kita satu kelas Hinata!" ucap Naruto kegirangan. Yang lain hanya menghela napas.

"Sudah SMA tapi tetap malu-maluin," komentar Sasuke.

"Heh! Memang ga boleh ya nunjukin sikap bahagia?"

"Sudah ah, Naruto. Malu-maluin," kata Hinata.

"Kurasa aku pernah dengar kalimat itu. Oh ya, kalau ga salah waktu kita di depan gerbang SMA ini waktu mau ikut olim," kata Sai.

"Puah! Pelajaran sama hal konyol kamu hafal ! tapi kalo hal baik tentang aku kamu ga pernah bilang kalo kamu ingat," kata Naruto.

"Mana ku tahu…"

….

Suasana kelas sepuluh yang gaduh mengingat para siswa baru yang mengadakan kegiatan 'kenalan sana kenalan sini'. Mulai dari nama lengkap,panggilan, asal sekolah bahkan alamat. Kalau cocok mereka akan membahas tentang hal-hal yang mereka sukai masing-masing.

Suasana itu bagi para siswi. Lain halnya dengan para siswa, mereka malah nongkrong dan berkumpul menjadi satu kelompok. Maklum, murid di SMA Konoha mayoritas adalah cewek.

Di kelas sepuluh dua, Hinata sudah membaur dengan siswi-siswi dari SMP Konoha. Mayoritas siswa dari SMP Konoha melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Konoha. Apalagiketika ada peraturan dari pemerintah yang lebih mengutamakan anak kota yang menempuh pendidikan negeri.

Di sisi lain, Naruto sedang 'mempromosikan' sekolah tempat dia berasal alias SMP Otto. Para siswa mengerubunginya dan tak ketinggalan para siswi yang ikut nimbrung. Maklum, di kelas ini mayoritas dari SMP Konoha. Sekali lagi, tolong salahkan peraturan pemerintahnya.

Di kelas sepuluh delapan, Sai hanya memandang datar brosur-brosur mengenai ekskul yang ada di SMA Konoha. Di depan kelas, para senpai dari ekskul 'Karya Ilmiah Remaja' sedang promosi. Banyak siswa yang antusias dengan promosi itu dan berencana untuk ikut. Mengingat siswa kelas sepuluh yang ingin ikut jurusan IPA di kelas sebelas harus memiliki nilai yang cukup tinggi di mata pelajaran Fisika, Kimia, Bio dan Matematika.

Setelah seluruh siswa dan siswi yang ingin ikut ekskul Karya Ilmiah Remaja mengumpulkan formulir 'pendaftaran' yang berisi data diri mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah sound system yang dipasang di masing-masing kelas:

_Bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas sepuluh harap segera berkumpul di aula…_

Seluruh siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Sai keluar kelas dan menuju aula. Kelas sepuluh satu hingga sepuluh Sembilan berjajar di jalan menuju aula (reader tahu kan apa maksud author?). Sai berjalan santai dan menemukan Naruto dan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kelas sepuluh dua.

"Hey Sai, wah… kita jadi jauhan nih.." ucap Naruto.

"I-ya Sai. Omong-omong kamu dapat kelas berapa sih? " kali ini Hinata yang nimbrung.

"Aku kelas sepuluh delapan."

"Ha? Aneh ya.. padahal Sasuke aja dapat kelas sepuluh satu. Kelas superior tuh ! kamu kan juga sama pintarnya dengan Sasuke. Kenapa ga masuk kelas super ya?"

"Namanya juga diacak Naruto."

Mereka melewati kelas sepuluh satu. Kelas yang terkenal dengan murid-murid yang berprestasi tiap tahunnya.

"Kelasnya Sasuke diem banget ya? Ga sama kaya kelasku. Liat aja, mereka masih sibuk ngedengerin perkenalan wali kelas dengan khidmat. Ga kaya kelasku," komentar Naruto.

Sai menoleh ke arah jendela kaca dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang siswi berambut pink, Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum sedangkan aura aneh menguar dari arah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sai.

"Hoi! Adegan cinta-cintaan-nya nanti aja. Sekarang kita ke aula. Keburu ga dapat tempat nih!" ledek Naruto. Sai segera memberikan death-glare pada Naruto namun tidak bisa seram secara maksimal karena wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi semburat merah.

Ketika masuk ke aula, mereka segera duduk 'lesehan' di bawah dan para senpai berdiri diatas panggung permanen. Sai memandang keatas langit-langit dan tersenyum. Sai segera menutup kedua mata Naruto.

"Sai! Apaan seh!" ucap Naruto memberontak.

"Diam aja. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kamu liat. Setelah kulepas liat ke atas ya.."

Sai menoleh ke atas dan melihat berbagai macam makhluk yang bersliweran di langit-langit. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi langsung menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sai! Ilangin Sai,"

"Apanya? Mereka kan sudah lama disini. Ngapain juga haus diilangin,"

"Iya iya aku minta maaf sama kejadian yang tadi. Tolonglah Sai-sama."

Sai menutup kedua mata Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Lalu, Sai memejamkan matanya beberapa detik dan membuka matanya lagi. Kemudian dia melepas tangan kanannya yang menutupi mata Naruto. Naruto langsung menarik nafas lega karena makhluk-makhluk tak dikenal di langit-langit tidak terlihat lagi oleh matanya.

"Sai, kalau ada apa-apa aku ga mau repot-repot gotong kamu sampai ke rumah."

Suara dibelakang Sai dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat membuat mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Sasuke.

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang engga lagi," celetuk Sai.

"Emang Sai dulu kenapa kok pake gotong-gotongan segala?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dulu di perempatan Hanami ada kecelakaan dan ada suami istri yang belum rela atas kematian anak mereka. Parahnya, anak itu ga bisa tenang melihat orang tuanya ga ngerelain kepergiannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya sama Sai? Sasuke?"

"Hantu cewek itu gangguin aku sama Sai gara-gara dia tahu kalo kami bisa ngeliat dia. Terus dia minta tolong sama kami."

"Bukannya itu bagus Sas? Ngemanfaatin kemampuan kamu buat bantu orang?"

"Ujung-ujungnya Sai pingsan setelah ngelakuin hal yang barusan dia lakuin sama kamu. Bedanya, Sai ngelakuin hal itu sama dua orang sekaligus. Suami istri itu."

Naruto menoleh kea rah Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum (lagi) dengan kikuk.

"Udah, ga apa-apa kok. Kan itu waktu aku masih SD kelas enam. Apalagi sekarang penglihatanku makin tajam."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu tadi lihat mereka agak buram kan? Ga bisa lihat wajahnya dengan detil kan?"

"Iya.."

"Aku bisa."

Naruto bergidik ngeri memandang Sai.

**To be continued…..**


End file.
